Blood Talons
"Our cause is invalid? Your life is invalid!" ''- Blood Talons captain Galael as he faces a chaos sorcerer of Tzeentch. History The Blood Talons are a space marine chapter of unknown founding and origin. However, that has not stopped them from seeking glory in battle, as they are known for their actions upon the world of Garstash. Their current chapter master is Lin Terglim. Notable Campaigns *'Assault on Garstash (103.M41) - Garstash had fallen into combat with a large Ork Waaagh. The Blood Talons were the only chapter to respond to the to Garstash's distress call, and were therefore greatly outnumbered. The Blood Talons chapter master, Lin Terglim, led the assault against the orks from Garstash's capital, unfortunately The Blood Talons were overrun and swarmed by the orks. Lin Terglim gathered his forces and were able to hold the main building for 12 days, until the orks once again swarmed them and overrun them. Lin Terglim led his terminators into a suicidal counterattack and, were able to stop the orks by Lin being able to kill the Warboss. During this battle, Lin sustained horrendous wounds and was then put into into statis for the rest of the invasion. The Blood Talons were able to stop the orks and retake Garstash, at the price of over 1 million civilian casualties. Lin and his chapter then left Garstash, but they swore they would return, leaving 2 companies of their chapter to safeguard Garstash from further attacks. It was later discovered that Lin awoke from statis and continued to lead his chapter. *'''Fall of Dentir'' -''' (207.M41)' - The Blood Talons' homeworld of Dentir was destroyed after a brutal massacre cause by the Alpha Legion. The heretics were able to masquerade as the Blood Talons astartes and had then taken control of three battle barges. After this they began to fire upon Dentir in hopes of destroying it. Soon after the Blood Talons fired upon the heretics and destroyed them. Unfortunately, the barrage of three battle barges proved to be enough to cause the planet's destruction, as it wasn't long before the planet was destroyed. The Alpha Legion had struck a critical blow to Blood Talons, but had not counted for the chapter to have stored their gene-seed upon their capital battle barge: Emperor's Talon. '' *'The Garstash Rebellion''' (609.M41) - Librarian Troe Ler of the Blood Talons 4th Company was corrupted by Chaos and started the Garstash Crisis, slaying the 4th Company captain in cold blood before taking control of 4th Company. Lin Terglim and the rest if the Blood Talons responded to Troe's treachery with eight full companies of astartes to deal with him. Once they fell upon the world, a brutal conflict fell between the warband and chapter, resulting in Troe and Lin fighting into hand-to-hand combat. Lin was about to lay down the killing blow when Troe summoned daemons to fight for him. Swarmed by twelve daemons, Lin fought them all off, but not before Troe was able to escape into the warp with his remaining followers. *'Operation Shrike' (990.M41) '''- The Blood Talons learned that the Blaze Ravens were fighting against the Tau behind enemy lines and were requesting aid. Captain Galael offered the 2nd Company of Blood Talons for the operation and were accepted. However, the 2nd company suffered heavy losses and was forced to withdraw from the Taskforce, bidding their allies good fortune. The Gemini Temple The Gemini temple is the Blood Talons fortress-monastery, built within the rocky mountain areas of Garstash up north. A large fortress housing the one thousand astartes of the chapter along with two thousand humans servants and noblemen, the Gemini Temple is the only known structure that has been built above ground upon Garstash, as most residents live underground within the mines. The Gemini Temple houses almost all of Garstash's resources and ores, the rest are given to the miners. A very few people consider the Blood Talons to be slave drivers, however this is not the case, as almost no residents who live on Garstash live in poverty even though most of them live in the mines. Appearance The Blood Talons appear in a blood red power armour, while captains appear in black power armour with a red stripe. Terminator marines appear in white power armour with red shoulder pads and black gauntlets. Members of the 2nd Company have a darker red, grey stripe down the helmet, and grey trim. Favored Weapons/Tactics The Blood Talons prefer long-range weapons rather than close-combat. They have much experience in firefights and have been known to use stealth to their advantage. The 2nd Company's tactics differ from that of their chapter as they seem to have adapted to rely on mobility with hit-and-run tactics. This may be because the 2nd Company participated in Operation Shrike, and mobile tactics suited them better during that time. Notable Blood Talons *Lin Terglim: '''Chapter Master - '''18th Chapter Master of the Blood Talons, Lin Terglim suffered from serious injuries and was put into statis during the battle of Garstash, Lin was able to slay the ork warboss leading the attack, and left 2 full companies to safeguard Garstash from further attacks. *Galael: 2nd Company Captain '- Galael is the Blood Talons 2nd company captain. While young in age, Galael is highly respected among his peers and serves with valor and courage upon the battlefield. He is known to be the only astartes within the chapter to have participated in the Deathwatch. He led the 2nd Company while participating in Operation Shrike. *Troe Ler: '''Chaos Sorcerer '- Once the mighty Librarian of the 4th Company, Troe Ler has since been corrupted by Chaos and is now the leader of a chaos warband known as the Seekers of Power, which is formed of the remaining members of the traitorous 4th Company. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Imperium of Man